


Love & Quidditch

by NerdySkittles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Hogwarts, M/M, Magical, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySkittles/pseuds/NerdySkittles
Summary: Emotions fly high as two families filled with hatred collide together. Can the two lovers keep their families happy and stay together? Prepare for Quidditch, love and friendship mingling with secrets, death and the end.





	

        In a small cozy room, located in The Leaky Cauldron, Alice Feneck was preparing for her 4th year at Hogwarts. The girl was average height, skinny and had medium brown hair with eyes as green as an emerald and slightly tanned skin. She had placed her school items, include an Ice blue and ivory colored quill that had been given to her by her Grandmother Alyssa Feneck, into what appeared to be a small blue and red bag. Her focus was now on folding her uniforms and clothes so that she may place them in her Hufflepuff trunk.

"mew" a small cat like noise came from the other side of the door.

"meeew" Alice finished folding her quidditch uniform and gently placed it into the trunk.

"Yes Damon, I am coming." 

"meeeeeew"

"You are a very inpatient cat. I am letting you back in AFTER letting you out only two minutes ago." Opening the door with much frustration Alice's eyes fell upon the stubby legged white with orange munchkin cat before her. The cat looked up at her with accomplishment. 

"Mew" he exclaimed as he entered the room, tail in the air like a flag pole.

As she was shutting the door a voice shouted out to her. "Alice! Alice!" A girl of average sized with long red curly hair was racing down the hall towards Alice's room.

Stepping out of the doorway into the hall Alice greeted the girl with a smile and a lot of excitement. "Danay! Slow down before you hurt yourself." 

"Ha you know me I am so grace-" tripping over her feet Danay rolled into a front flip, but still ended up face down on the floor. "-ful." She finished her sentence as she went to push herself off the ground. Alice quickly went to her friends aid and helped her to her feet. They stared at one another for a moment and then at the same time they both broke out into a laugh.  

"Well it is good to see that you have not changed over the summer." Alice embraced her friend in a hug.

While the two greeted each other Damon had decided that he was done with the room and joined the girls in the hall. "mew." 

"Oh! Look how handsome you have gotten." Danay picked the munchkin up into an instant hug. "The last time I saw him was that picture you sent me of the garden adventure." 

"Meeew" he was becoming very agitated that the girl had not let him go. "Meeeew" he began to wiggle his body around in hopes of breaking free. 

"Okay kitty I will let go, but you must be a good kitty." She loosed her grip letting the cat drop to the ground. Once his paws had hit the floor he did not wait and scampered off. The girls watched as the cat ran down the hall and around the corner. After they had lost sight of him they went into Alice's room to finish preparing for their trip to Hogwarts tonight. This was a new year with a possibility of excitement and growth.  Both girls were in Hufflepuff, but with very different interests. Alice was hoping in secret for some sort of adventure, but she knew her friend would just rather focus on the studies and her grades. 

As the morning passed by students gathered at platform 9 3/4 awaiting to board the Hogwarts Express. The destination of the train was to the Hogsmeade platform where the students would transfer over to a second form of transportation. For first years that would be by boat and all other years would be taken to Hogwarts by carriage. The trip was filled with anticipation and excitement of the students arrival at Hogwarts. By the time the train had reached Hogsmeade the sky was black and riddled with stars. The cold air great each student as they stepped off of the train. Hagrid, the groundskeeper, was waiting for the first year students at the platform. He was in charge of escorting the first years to Hogwarts. For the rest of the students they waited for their turn to load up onto a carriage and arrive at Hogwarts. 

"Alice are you excited for this year's quidditch season?" the curious boy had dark skin and black hair, he was wearing silver rimmed glasses. 

"Yes, I am really excited, but also nervous because we are looking for a new beater. It is always stressful when you are missing a member of the team." 

"I believe you guys will manage. You always do." Alice smiled at the boys reassurance. The group of students continued to discuss quidditch and what they were excited for this up and coming year, but Alice's mind wondered off to thoughts of what she was hoping would happen this year. By the time she had returned to the conversation they had arrived at Hogwarts. Alice and the others headed to their dorms in order to change for the sorting and dinner. Once they were ready they made their way to the Great Hall and ended their night with the sorting and dinner. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Damon* (Not my picture, just an example) 


End file.
